


i wont leave you anymore.

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are up aganist some new monster and just cant seem to be able to kill it, cas shows up and killing the moster but disappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wont leave you anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry theyre usualy so short XD i trying writing long chapter ones but i just get writters block and lose. anyways enjoy!

Dean couldn’t do this anymore, they kept coming one after another it was like they regenerated or something. He pushed himself to fight this, he dragged his arms and legs to move but they just felt too heavy and painful. The pain was bearable but the drowsiness that crept through Deans body made it a lot more harder to move and worse, delayed his reactions. On the other hand Sam was doing a little better than his brother but that was only because he was using his powers. This was the only time Dean had allowed Sam to use them and even they weren’t enough to drive these monsters out. Dean looked over to Sam who looked to be at his limit as blood dripped from his nose, he was about to throw himself in the middle of it to grab the monsters attention but someone appeared before them an it was someone all too familiar with the Winchester brothers.

" Cas…?" Dean breathed out heavily.

The angel said nothing as a small smile made it’s way across his face but it soon turned to something that Dean couldn’t get a glimpse of because it disappeared. He looked back to the brothers with his eyes frowning opening his lips to speak.

" Im sorry…"

Both brothers looked at each other confused an looked back towards the angel just in time to see this bright light appear , fast and vanish leaving nothing but Castiel’s blue tie on the concrete. Dean walked up to the spot where Castiel had been standing and bent down to pick up the tie clutching it tight in his grasp. His eyes frantically searched the wear house and landed on the charcoaled spot where the angel once was letting out a deep sigh.

" Son of a bitch!" He yelled his voice echoed through the empty wear house.

Sam walked up behind his brother and laid a hand his shoulder. Dean turned and looked to Sam whose expression looked pained as he saw Deans was full of frustration.

" Lets head back home, I’m sure he’ll turn up. it’s Cas. He’s done this before."

Dean didn’t answer, his only response was shrugging Sam’s hand off his shoulder and walking out of the wear house towards his car, the tie still in his grasp.

: : :

This whole week was hell even for Sam, he had to put up with his mopey brother. He’s been this way since the day Castiel had vanished and Sam knew This wasn’t like his brother at all. it’s been a week since the angel had shown up and Dean was caught between believing if he’d actually gone and killed himself just for the sake of him and Sam or he was pulling another vanishing act like the last one he did. Both brothers came back from a hunt, Dean head to his room like he always did and sam followed after him trying to get his brother out of this damn slump of his.

" Dean…!" He yelled as he got the door slammed in his face.

" Fuck off!" Dean said as he threw himself on his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the blue tie bringing it up to his nose inhaling the angels scent. it smelt like mint and fresh air, his eyes closed and he fell asleep with the tie clutched in his hand.

" Dean…" He felt the bed sink in an thought it was Sam.

" Not now , Sammy…" He swatted his hand at the figure.

" But , Dean…" The voice was pleading and wait a minute. That didn’t sound like Sam at all.

" C-Cas…?" He sat up and sure enough the angel was sitting there a small smile spreads across his lips.

" Hello Dean."

" You…stupid son of a bitch!" Castiel flinched as Deans voice got louder with each word.

" I understand you don’t want to see me but I had…" He was caught off guard by Deans fist flying into his jaw knocking him back a little.

" I don’t want to see you?! you got it all wrong! Where the hell have you been?! doing one of your vanishing acts again ! " Dean yelled as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair and for once in Deans life his eyes watered as he looked up at the angel.

" Dean…I’m sorry. I had to do it, if I stayed with you and Sam the garrison would’ve found you." Castiel said in his calm voice ignoring the painful throb In his jaw.

" Fuck the stupid garrison, Cas! I-I needed you and you just vanished like the last time!" The tear that threatened to spill fell down his cheeks.

" Im sorry." Castiel said as he knelt down In front of the hunter taking his face between his hands wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

Dean couldn’t talk anymore, he was frustrated and the tears just kept flowing making it harder for him to speak. Castiel pulled the hunter into his arms and rubbed his back, whispering soothing words into his ear to calm him down. Once he relaxed he looked up to the angel and cupped the spot where he threw the punch. Castiel winced a bit as Deans fingers lightly brushed the newly formed bruise.

" Sorry, Cas." He let his hand drop from the angels jaw and onto his thigh.

" I deserved that." Castiel said as he looked away from the hunter.

" No you don’t." Dean got up from the bed and walked out of his room. He returned with an ice pack wrapped in a towel and sat across from the angel holding it up against his cheek.

" Dean…" Castiel laid his hand over the hunters and gently caressed it.

" What is it, Cas?" He asked avoiding his eyes.

" I love you." It just came out of the angels mouth , no hesitation at all. Deans cheeks flushed a bright pink an he looked back at the angel taking the ice pack away.

" I love you too, Cas."

The angel smiled and wrapped his arms around the hunter pulling him in for a sweet and gentle kiss running his hands through Deans hair. Once he pulled back Dean was surprised, it was written all over his face.

" What? isn’t it a custom to kiss someone that you like ?" The angel asked tilting his head a little to the side.

" Yeah, something like that." Dean chuckled and pulled the angel down with him into the bed kissing those pink lips once more.


End file.
